


Misconception

by kendollie



Category: South Park
Genre: Android Mechanic Tricia, Android Tweek, Fluff, Humor, I just wanna, M/M, Romance, Space Pilot Craig, another thing that nobody asked for but suddenly existed, detroit: become human au, don't bother asking me why i'm doing this, so please don't kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendollie/pseuds/kendollie
Summary: "Is he your new boy toy?" Craig could not resist but ask.He definitely sounded stupid at his own ears, boy toy, who even use that term? But he could not fucking ask Tricia if Tweek was her boyfriend. Fuck, he felt nauseous just imagining his annoying sister together with the man of his dreams."Well, I guess he is? But boy toy really sounded odd, Craig. He's not a toy you know."In a blink of an eye, all of Craig’s dream shattered. If only Craig had an idea that Tricia was Tweek's maintenance mechanic, and all of it was clearly a misconception.





	Misconception

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily influenced by the video game Detroit: Become Human. I'll admit that I made up more than half of the technical shit cause I'm too lazy to search it up and stuff. Geez, researching things will ruin the fun part for me. So if anything offended your refine taste, my bad just let it flew over your head or something. Give some slack to a girl who works for more than 12 hours a day. Since this ended up being a super long one-shot, I split it up into three parts. I guess enjoy or something?

"Ruby where are you? I'm on my way to the lobby," Craig's flat tone was evident as he talked to the phone with his younger sister.

He was tired. No, actually, he was fucking exhausted. The space tour took longer than expected due to an unpredicted solar storm that almost toasted and fucked them up in the middle of space. He had a fucking headache, and it felt like his brain was drilling holes on his skull to get out of his head.

"Okay, okay, you grumpy old man. You know, you're like a freaking giant with a don't-fuck-around-with-me written across his face," a brief giggled registered on his ear as his sister continued to babble. "You're easy to find. I'll spot your huge ass right ahead. So... I'm gonna wait in the lobby. Try to walk faster, idiot. We have company."

Without a goodbye, Tricia just ended the phone call like that. What a pompous bitch. Craig felt his lungs expelling a huge sigh. Tricia did not specify it, but he could already hear in his mind the unspoken 'Behave yourself or I'll castrate you' threat by his younger sibling.

He kinda hated life now. With a frown, he tried to move quickly and avoid people along the way. The brat was right anyway. He was a fucking giant. It made moving in a sea of people easier. Craig would admit that he incidentally shoved some people right here and there, but no one was complaining so it did not really matter.

After grueling with some passengers and turning in the left corner he was finally at the lobby. The low lights in contrast with the harsh overhead lights inside the spaceship port was a sight for sore eyes. He felt himself relaxing, some tension ebbing away from his shoulder.

His eyes scanned around for a bright red hair. If he already spotted Tricia he could already go home. If the brat insisted on talking with him he always had his earphones. He could simply plug it, blast it away and he would finally have his most awaited time of peace. Oh Lord, he desperately needed to get some 'me' time now or he would lose it.

Craig did not have an idea what happened, but after scanning the area twice he did not spot any sign of an annoying redhead.

"Fuck, where is the stupid midget," he mumbled underneath his breath.

Craig was getting annoyed as second passed without him spotting his sister. If this is an annoying game of hide-and-seek that she thought to be funny to execute last minute to screw with him, Lord helped him, Tricia would not hear the end of it.

As his mood started to plummet down along with his patience, his eyes caught a glimpse of someone. He felt his own breath catching on his throat. Well, it was not Tricia. Obviously, why would his heart do some somersault if he saw his pesky little sister? He was more likely to have a heart attack with how much she could get under his nerves. But, anyways, the guy was hella attractive. The mere sight of him calmed down Craig and stopped him from spamming Tricia with messages and calls asking where the hell was she. 

The man ran his fingers thru his hair, messing his already messy locks in a very attractive way that made him looked like he just got out of bed, kinda like those models in magazines that Craig spent so much time on his teenage years looking into.

Jesus Christ, how could someone look so fucking good without even trying? The world is a very unfair place, indeed. However, he would not complain. The guy was an eye candy: blonde with light colored eyes, his one true weakness.

For once he was kinda glad that Tricia was taking her fucking time again to fuck around with him. Craig shrugged as he walked towards the blonde he was eyeing. Of course, he would not approach the guy that just felt wrong and downright creepy. He was also not a sociable being, staring discreetly was more of his thing. He would just settle himself on one of the few seats away from the blonde. Just enough to give him a good view while not being too noticeable.

Goddammit, he felt weird doing what he was doing now, but well, the man was like a magnet and Craig was like a piece of metal that could not resist the pull. He was a weak piece of metal, a weak man, but sometimes you just gotta follow what your heart wanted, right? Life was no fun if you follow all the norms of proper social conduct. And whoever did that? That was so old school and only parents cared for such things in the first place as if they would die if they noticed that their child was staring way too long at a random stranger like what he was doing right now.

Anyways, he was watching the man now for a couple of minutes. Craig had a good spot and he praised himself from being good on hiding his giant self with ease every time. He could openly look at the guy without worrying if he was going to get caught. He was perfectly situated beside a large ornamental indoor plant and its spiky leaves gave him a great cover. He was essentially at the guy's blind spot.

He watched as the blonde guy checked on the way to the bathroom every now and then. Craig figured that he had someone with him. A frown instantly marred his face. He kinda hoped that it was not his girlfriend or wife. It was still a bummer to see your crush with their partner.

Crush. Damn, he had not had one for a very long time and this random guy was moving ranks in him faster than any dude before. That was fast even for his own picky standard. At least he would not dare to call him his love at first sight. That was just plain dumb.

"Hey, Tweek! Sorry for keeping you waiting," a very irritable voice registered at Craig's ears.

He almost blew his cover as he watched his younger sister hooked her arm around the man's left arm pulling him up on his seat. The said blonde, Tweek, was chuckling as he beamed at his sister like he was really glad to have the ginger at his side.

Craig knew that he was seeing red right now. How the hell his sister ended up with the most gorgeous man he ever saw in his entire life?

Calming himself, he set his jaw and he massaged his temple. Fuck, he needed to calm down. Tweek - honestly, what kind of name was that? Is that a nickname? - was probably the company that Tricia was talking about.

'Get over it already. You did not know the man in the first place,' he told himself. 'You don't need to get salty with Ruby.'

Craig found himself for the second time letting out a deep breathe. He was annoyed at the unexpected turn of events, but well it did not mean that Tricia was dating this hot piece of a human being named Tweek. He just needed to subtle confirm what the two were and then he could blow out of proportion right after. Easy.

With that on his mind, Craig strutted over where his sister and the blonde was, a very annoyed expression plastered at his face.

"You could tell me that you're going to the bathroom, midget," he glared down at Tricia.

There was no way in hell that Tricia was a midget. As a Tucker, the girl stood her ground at solid six feet flat. However, she was still several inches shorter than Craig and she always called him a freaking giant. It was some sort of a payback for her making fun of his tall stature every time. The girl was in a state of denial as if she was not a freaking giant herself.

"Oh, I thought you would find it gross if I told you that," Tricia answered back not really paying him any attention. "You're such a baby, Craig," she rolled her eyes and it did not escape him how she bumped her hips with Tweek's. "This is Tweek, sweet brother of mine," she said the last part dripping with all sarcasm she could muster. Gesturing towards him in a sort of dismissal manner, she introduced him to the blonde. "Tweek, this is my brother, Craig. He's a space pilot, but he's also a dick," she added with all seriousness.

Craig was sure that he was gaping like a fish at Tricia. How the hell could she ruin his reputation like that? He did not really care most of the time, but, ugh, she already messed up the blonde's first impression of him. He flashed Tricia his middle finger. She should be grateful that she was only getting the rude gesture as a reply.

"I told you, he's a dick," she whispered oh so loudly at Tweek's ear while looking at his raised finger.

The blonde laughed nervously, clearly uncomfortable at how rude the siblings at one another. "Nghhh, hmmm, Nice me...meeting you!" the blonde greeted him skittishly.

'Oh fuck. Did I scare him?' Craig could not help but thought as his eyes caught how the blonde twitched. He knew that he looked intimidating with his sharp looks and stature. For a while, he felt self-conscious on how he was projecting himself. He usually didn't care, but...

"Likewise, it's nice to meet you," Craig tried to sound as sincere as he could. The man visibly relaxed a little bit.

"Excuse me, I need to get some coffee. Can you wait for me a little bit," he told the siblings as he eyed Craig's things a little hesitant. "I'm sorry I have an idea that you wanted to get home already-"

"It's fine, Tweek. I'm going to catch up with my brother here. Take your time," Tricia cut him off. She patted the blonde's arm as she pulled away from him giving him a reassuring smile. The blonde gave a small smile at Tricia and Craig almost wished it was directed to him instead of the curt nod he received.

The two Tuckers were left alone watching the blonde make way to a coffee shop nearby.

"Do you want some coffee? I could ask Tweek to get you some," Tricia asked him as she sat down on the seat that Tweek was previously occupying.

Craig rolled his eyes. He appreciated the nice gesture, but his inside felt like it was scrambled. "Nope. Can't stomach anything right now," he declined the offer, sitting across from his sister.

"Is he your new boy toy?" Craig could not resist but ask.

He definitely sounded stupid at his own ears, boy toy, who even use that term? But he could not fucking ask Tricia if Tweek was her boyfriend. Fuck, he felt nauseous just imagining his annoying sister together with the man of his dreams. Nope. He needed to stop thinking about it before he threw up.

"Boy toy?" Tricia snorted and laughed at a very unladylike manner. "Mom, is that you? What did you do to my brother Craig?" Tricia teased.

Craig felt his cheeks getting hot. Honestly, honestly, he would rather die than ask her if Tweek was her boyfriend. He could live with a little bit of embarrassment. And Tricia already made it her life goal to embarrass him every time.

"Come on, Ruby. What's your deal with him? You'll not bring him in here with you to pick me up if it's just nothing," he insisted.

"Well, I guess he is? But boy toy really sounded odd, Craig. He's not a toy you know," Tricia said defensively.

In a blink of an eye, all of Craig’s dream shattered. Damn, he was pissed and salty. Way, way, salty than he had a right to be. Life always fucked up with him on a daily basis, nothing really new there. He just needed to act civil. For his sister he guessed. She was with the guy after all. Goddammit.

"I know, I know. You know what I meant, Ruby," he tried to sound indifferent, and thankful it sounded like he actually did.

However, he was jealous. And pissed. And jealous. And did he already say jealous? If he could just change skin color he was sure that he would be green right now.

"My head aches like I was ran over by a truck," Craig complained as he leaned back. His head hanging at the edge of his seat. He should focus on the other source of his sour mood than the fact that his sister snagged herself a hot dude.

"The trip was that bad?"

"Nah, It's actually fun. The kids love it," Craig said with a fond little smile. It was not evident, but Craig Tucker loves children. "Navigating while there was a solar storm that nearly toasted us alive was hell. The people at space weather are all fucking stupid. They knew that we were flying a tour of mostly kids and they did not bother to check for a solar storm. What an irresponsible bunch," he said with disdain, a dark scowl marking his face.

"Now, now. I'm certain that it would not happen again. They're employing back androids," Tricia reassured him.

"Right. Humans would be the death of me if they continue fucking up their job," Craig said with a sigh.

He closed his eyes. Tweek was surely taking his sweet time. The black haired man sighed. The blonde did not have an idea of how lucky he was. If he was any other person, Craig would not stop bitching about how long he was taking just to get his coffee.

Hearing a soft shuffling near him, Craig cracked open his right eye. He was welcomed with the sight of Tweek smiling unsurely at him as he offered a bottle of water towards his way. Craig felt his heart beating wildly against his chest. He was sure that the bottle was for him.

"You look fatigued and I'm certain that nothing suits your palate at the moment," Tweek explained as his unsure smile morphed into a thoughtful one.  "Uhmmm, I guess water is the safest option," he stretched out his hand holding the bottle towards Craig once again.

Gosh, Craig felt himself swooning. His ears were burning. "Thank you," he said with a smile of his own taking the bottle from Tweek. He could feel some spark of electricity when their hands briefly touched. What a sweet guy.

Tweek nodded at him. And if he looked a little too closely, Craig was sure that a very, very small fond smile was sent on his way. He could not deny the twinkle that also shined in Tweek's eyes. He wished that the moment lasted for a little while longer, but it didn't.

Tweek then turned his attention to Tricia. Craig watched curiously as Tweek gave Tricia an iced coffee.

"Oh, Tweek you shouldn't bother," she said as she took her own drink. Craig stopped himself from gagging as she pushed a strand of her red hair at the back of her ears.

"I know you liked ice coffee. It's the least I could do for you," Tweek said chuckling after he took a tentative sip from his own disposable cup. The blonde was evidently beaming, grinning from ear to ear as if he was so pleased that Tricia was happy with him.

Craig stopped the temptation to gauged out his eyes. Tweek was so perfect. Why the hell did he end up with Tricia?

The fucking hell, was he also supposed to endure the trip back to his apartment with those two mooning over each other? He was fine doing another trip back in space with a fucking solar storm than spend the whole ride with these two. What the hell had he done again to deserve this kind of torture? He just saved his coworkers' ass along with a bunch of kids. He was technically a hero! And this was happening, where was justice?

"Craig, we're crashing on your apartment for tonight," Tricia more on told him than asked him.

He did not resist the temptation to roll his eyes. "Okay, fine. Can we go now?" he asked voice clipped. His head started to throb badly at the moment.

"Oh sure. Let's go," Tricia agreed as she got up and walk ahead towards the parking lot.

Craig nodded as he closed his eyes. Fuck, it felt like his head was going to explode right now. He massaged his temple as he followed after Tricia.

"Are you alright?" Tweek's voice registered into Craig's ears. The blond touched his elbow to steady him, standing almost flushed to his side in an instant.

"I... I'm fine," he smiled weakly to reassure the other man.

Craig felt light headed. It was not because of his headache, but it was due to the fact that Tweek was suddenly at his side, being all warm and caring. Craig blinked his eyes open and his breathing was caught on his throat as he realized how close Tweek was to him. The blonde was shorter than him by a couple inches, but he was sturdy and warm, and Craig just wanted to melt with the way Tweek was staring at him with his soft emerald eyes.

"Let me bring your bag," Craig felt his heart falling for the blonde. Hard.

'Fuck, way to go Craig. Falling for your sister's boyfriend. Great," he thought to himself.

"Please, I insist. I'll carry it for you," Tweek told him as he mistaken Craig's shift in expression as a sign of hesitation. The blonde reached out for his blue duffel bag with his another hand, their fingertips touching as Tweek take hold of his bag.

"...Thank you," was Craig's only breathless reply. He resisted the temptation to cradle his hand near his heart. Instead, he bit down on his lower lip, stopping the silly smile that dared to escape from his face.

His head still ached but, damn, he already felt good that Tweek was doting on him.

"Come on," Tweek told him, sliding his hand from Craig's elbow to his forearm.

As goosebumps started to trail down the length of his back, Craig's mind started to stray away. It almost felt that Tweek liked touching him. If he dared say to himself Tweek's touch felt like it lingered seconds longer than necessary.

Craig mentally scolded himself. As if Tweek would really share the same thought as him. He was just being nice and indirectly making all of this hard for him. Craig stole a quick glance at Tweek's back. Well, he did not really mind if Tweek did not share the same sentiments as him. As long as Tweek continued to be this nice to him he would not complain.

He knew that he would be burned alive in hell for thirsting for his little sister's boyfriend, but fuck it. He did not have the intention of stealing the blonde away even though he really liked him. Like a _lot_.

If only Craig had an idea that Tricia was Tweek's maintenance mechanic, and all of it was clearly a misconception.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually planned to post this one for Creek week. However, my laptop had already gone to laptop heaven along with several one-shots that I wrote for the event as well a chapter for both of my other stories. Since I'm super down with what happened for the stories that I have written for Creek week since last August, I decided that I would not join the celebration and just post this as a regular story. 
> 
> I know guys. It freaking sucks, comfort me or something by dropping some kudo or comment. Hahahahahahaha, I didn't sound like I'm sad at all. But actually, I am. So, yeah...


End file.
